I Am A Warrior
by Captain Riley
Summary: I stand like a solider, fight like a warrior. I will smite down my enemies for what they have done to myself in the past. I, Emma Lee Sengoku, am a wanted marine turned pirate who was offered the power to slay my enemies thanks to my captain; Trafalgar Law. But, in exchange, I had to give up my most valuable possession. The nightmares won't stop till I destroy them all. OC x T. Law
1. The Day I Returned

**Author's Note: **This is a LONG AWAITED _**SEQUEL **_to the story _**GET BACK HOME **_which was also written by myself. If you don't know what's going on in this story then I suggest that you go back and read that one on my user's page. I've tired to include in as much information from the last story as possible in this chapter, however I will continue forward from now on and not give any further information about the previous story unless needed. **PLEASE READ ****_GET BACK HOME _****FOR KEY INFORMATION THANK YOU.**

I was marked a traitor among the day that I had joined forces to help Monkey D. Luffy save his elder brother, Portgas D. Ace from his execution. I had failed at my task and in the wake of the tragic I was left wounded and nearing death while Ace, had indeed been, murdered. He risked his life to save mine, and I will never forget. My life was saved however by, my now current captain, Trafalgar Law. I was given the offer to join him and the Heart Pirates, and now seeing as how I was wanted by the Marines and had a hefty bounty as being a former high ranking Marine and attending the battle at Marine Ford I had no where else to turn.

Trafalgar Law was a sick bastard.

He was a dark creature, one that I had never seen before. He was cruel and ruthless to his enemies and anyone else who stood in his way. But, he cared for his crew; at least to some extent. He became a War Lord six months after meeting him and joining his crew, and once again he had done so in a very dark way.

I laid away hidden on his ship as I listened to the Marines scream out about what had laid in the crate that was placed at their feet. 100 hearts from random pirates just siting in a box, their hearts still beating. He presented them to the new Fleet Admiral, Akainu, the bastard, and gained the title of War Lord for showing his "loyalty" to the Navy in giving them the hearts of those 100 pirates. Unbeknown to the Marines who had given Law this title that they also granted parlay to not only Law, but his entire crew, freezing their bounties and placing them in "good favor" of the Navy, and yes, this included myself as well.

It wasn't until later after this had happened did I show myself and shock the entire Navy that the woman whose bounty had reached so high was now frozen and was untouchable by the same people who hunted her down for the last 6 months.

"You should have seen the look on their faces." Law spoke to me. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, my hair still short so that I could see him.

"When they had found out that you were apart of my crew. I thought your presence was going to start another war." It was true. In order for all crew members to be included in the stop of their growing bounty, all had to be accounted. And that meant that I had to finally show myself. But, when I had stepped forward along with the other crew, I was sure that Akainu was going to kill me right then and there.

"I don't care what those bastards say or think," I told him coldly as we walked back to the ship, "now that it's done none of them can touch me, unless you somehow screw up your position of War Lord." Law glared at me from underneath his hat. He knew what I meant, but was displeased with the way I worded it.

"You still don't know how to talk to your captain, Emma-ya." I knew it was a threat for me to watch what I had to say to him. Though Law was my captain and we had grown to be alright with each other, he was still my captain and reminded me often.

"Apologizes. It's just the people in there got on my nerves fast. If I had the strength, I would have cut them all into pieces." I knew Law was smirking as we boarded the ship, he enjoyed hearing those dark words fall from my mouth, but it was true. I would never forgive them for what they had done to Luffy, Ace, and Whitebeard. They had caused Luffy so much pain and the death of Ace and Whitebeard. I felt my chest burning as my hand went up to clench the red jacket that I wore over top it.

"Is the wound hurting again?" I shook my head, but Law knew better than that he was a doctor after all.

"I'll take a look at it when the ship lowers into the sea." He told me. "Wait for me in the infirmary." He didn't give me a whole lot of time to reply as he ended up walking in the other direction. I gave a frustrated groan. My chest only hurt because of being in the presence of Akainu, the bastard who blasted his fist right through my chest.

Time passed and we descended into the ocean. I went to the infirmary as I was ordered and waited for Law. He appeared moments after I had arrived. He wasted no time in getting to work, his doctor side coming out the moment he opened his mouth.

"Take off your jacket." I slid it over my head without complaint, this wasn't the first time Law had to see my chest exposed. He was after all a doctor. When I removed the jacket he could clearly see the burnt and scared tissue that was left behind from the attack. Much like Luffy's scared chest, only mine was only over where my heart had lied and was slow to heal.

"About when do you think my organs will be ready for my heart again?" I jumped right to the question as always. Law looked at me from underneath that hat with a stern expression.

"The day I removed your beating heart was the day I saved your life. With the way your tissue was literally melted from the inside I was surprised that your heart was still hanging on." He informed me while he moved his hands over the wound and the wound only.

"What did you do with my heart anyways? Where did you hide it?" I was stern, knowing that my heart had indeed been removed to save my life and had yet been returned to my chest. I watched as Law gave me one of those sadist smirks of his as he finished up with his examination.

"It is in the safest place I could find for it." I rolled my eyes as Law allowed for me to replace my jacket back onto my body. The bastard still refused to give me any information about where he was keeping my heart. I knew it had to be somewhere safe, because he was holding it in case something happened, in case I turned against him or his crew no doubt.

I stood up from the operation table in which he had me sit upon.

"Isn't a captain suppose to trust his crew?" I asked. Law turned back toward me and gave me a rather lazy smirk.

"Isn't a crew suppose to trust their captain?"


	2. The Blame is Mine Alone

_Darkness crept into my mind. Dreams turned into nightmares after that faithful day. I continued to see his face, bloodied and bruised. I only wished that I had saved him..._

I had awoken to the shaking of someone. My eyes sprung open and my vision was filled with light from the candle that was close to my face. I glanced around, sweat pouring from my quivering body. The crew stood above my bed looking terrified as my shaking form. I blinked several times before I could figure out what was going on.

"You had another nightmare." Bepo informed me, "We sent someone to get the captain." I frowned deeply. I didn't need Law. What was he going to do with another nightmare that I had? Nothing. He was a doctor, not a dream specialist. I pushed myself up from my bed and placed my feet on the cold sub floor. I ran a hand through my damp hair... how much sweat covered my body?

"I don't need the captain." I informed them. My voice held a slight quiver as I tired to shake the visions of the haunting dream. I sighed, knowing full and well that Law was going to be pissed with me for once again waking up like this in the middle of the night. As if speaking of the devil, there he was walking in through the doorway looking as tired and pissed off as ever.

"Emma... meet me in the infirmary." It wasn't an option, rather a displeasing command. Regardless, I was forced to follow it and meet up with Law in the chilling room. When I stepped inside I took note that Law was preparing a needle.

"Take a seat." His voice held no tone for argument. I didn't blame him, however, I wasn't prepared to allow him anywhere near me with that needle.

"I told the crew that there was no need in waking you." I told him as I took a seat on the cold table. Law never looked at me as he continued to finishing prepping his equipment. Finally when he turned to walk toward me was when I was given my reply.

"I wasn't asleep." I raised a brow, knowing now why he was dawned with those deep and dark circles around his eyes.

"It's been nearly two years now and you still continue to have nightmares." It wasn't a question, but something that he seemed to be observing. It was true, two years after losing Ace and my leave of the Navy I continued to have these wicked dreams. Law had been a War Lord for a good long while now and we had all encountered many battles, but it was never a nightmare of any of the recent battles that we'd have it was always the same.

"How close were you to Portgas D. Ace?" His question was sudden as he tied a small knot around my arm and prepared the needle. I pulled away.

"What is that?" I asked, still unable to trust the man I was suppose to call "captain". He frowned deeply before holding the syringe up to my view where I could see the clear liquid.

"It's something to help you sleep. Now, answer my question." He grabbed my arm and pushed the needle into my skin slowly. I focused on the color of his darkened skin compared to mine, never was I able to handle needles well.

"He was... my dear friend." I told him, feeling suddenly dizzy as he emptied the contents into my body. I blinked a few times before shaking my head as if trying to regain my vision that was slowly slipping away. I felt the knot around my arm loosen as I was lowered back onto the table by Law's help. The haze was getting darker as I heard Law say something but wasn't quite able to register what he said, so I gave the best reply I could.

"But, he's dead now... and it's... all my... fault... he's... gone."


	3. Punk Hazard Act I: Into the Unknown

The nightmares were becoming more frequent it seemed. Law knew that something was happening to Emma from watching her struggle night after night. It was the same, she would always tell him. The battle at Marine Ford, Ace's rescue, and his death. She told him that she was so helpless to save him. She told Law that she was suppose to take that killing blow from Akainu, but instead Ace saved her. And it seemed that it wasn't just the nightmares that bothered her. Ever since Law had to save her by removing her heart she started becoming colder toward everyone, as if not having her heart inside of her wasn't only saving her, but changing her into something that she wasn't originally.

She never use to be so cruel toward her enemies or the Navy. There was a time where she would fight like the solider she once was, but now she had the attack of a wounded warrior. She gave no quarter with her attacks which Law couldn't care less, he rather enjoyed watching her bloody battles that in the end she would come out being the only one alive. It was strange. There wasn't much that bothered Law, but watching her change so drastically and so suddenly along with her dreams and slowly recovering body brought out the doctor in him; and that in turn made him second guess her health.

Law watched tiredly from his chair in the infirmary at her sleeping figure. Her last words echoing in the back of his mind. There must have been something mental inside her that made her snap from the trauma that she had went through two years ago. He watched as her chest heaved up and down, able to barely see the scar from that attack laid on her by Akainu. Law narrowed his eyes, wondering just how evil one had to be to hurt the other that they loved. Law snorted, Akainu didn't seem like a man capable of such a thing as love. After all, Emma had told Law long ago that she was only engaged to the man through the arranged marriage of her uncle.

Law continued to study her for a bit longer before he slowly closed his eyes and ran a hand through his already ruffled hair. He was running on very little sleep from the past couple of days. He was planning hard on how to approach over-throwing a certain War Lord and just how to go about it. Law leaned back in his chair. He had through about leaving his crew on an island else where so they could be out of his way... but the continuing idea seemed to cross his mind more than once.

Why not take Emma and use her to help him? After all, she was after revenge so why not allow her to vent more anger and perhaps he would find out just what really made her the way she was now.

_Small Time-Skip_

The island was cold, but then again Punk Hazard wasn't a great place to start with. The chilling temperature was alone enough to kill anyone who stepped forth onto the forbidden winter island, and if that didn't kill you then the beast there most certainly would to the job. But, luckily for the both of us, Law and I were currently inside an old laboratory. Why in the hell Law had decided to bring me and only me here with him was beyond my knowledge of the man. I kept quiet and staid close after all I was told that this was a dangerous place... yeah right. It was only dangerous because of it being forbidden for anyone to land on the island. There were more no trespassing signs and Keep Out than I'd ever seen before, and trust me I'd seen my fair share.

"What the hell are we even doing here, Law?" I growled, my red over-sized jacket not working well enough to keep me warm even in the indoors. Law just kept walking forward not replying to my question. I snorted, knowing that he was acting like this because he didn't want to have to explain things to me. I could care less, but still curious as to why we were here.

"There's someone I need to see." I hadn't expected his reply after a good five minutes of silence. I raised a brow, wondering just who the hell was crazy enough to continue to stay on this island? But nothing more was said as we walked onward and up a good few flights of stairs as we walked around large equipment. Finally, after walking through the abnormally large building for what seemed like decades, we came to a door as we rounded a corner. The door was extremely large, meaning something large must have been placed behind it. I pulled my red scarf closer to my face, the cold stinging my numbed cheeks. My hand, resting casually on my two swords by my side. We both stopped in front of the door.

"Whatever happens in here, do not say a word even if asked a question." I raised a brow. Just who in the hell was behind this door that was so damn important that Law didn't want me to make a peep toward? I rolled my eyes but nodded my head reluctantly. Law knew that I understood even though my reply to him was shitty and uncalled for but he didn't seem the slightest bit fazed.

"Good." he said as he placed a hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly, pushing open the door and allowing us both to enter a room that seemed to be filled with a purple haze... just what the hell was I walking into?


	4. Punk Hazard Act II: Law VS Smoker

The government was more sick and twisted than what I could have ever imagined. The government had abandoned the laboratory on Punk Hazard and in its stead, the War Lord, Doflamingo, had occupied it with his men as they worked on various experiments as the building was forgotten by the government. I made my way through the chilling halls, alone. I felt a chill running through my body as I felt numb, more numb than I had ever felt before. I stopped walking, my hand gripping at my chest. I felt pained. I knew now that anything that I had known before was a lie. Was there ever truly such a thing as Absolute Justice in this world or were we all racing to claim the top and make their own _justice?_

"I cannot... I cannot..." I felt a clenching of my chest. My heart no longer there but something was indeed wrong. Was it perhaps that man that went by the name CC? I had been asked to leave, Law had ordered me to go, but now I feared that something was wrong. No, it couldn't have been that... something was up ahead that I could see. I heard the noise of what sounded like a battle that was taking place straight ahead. I gritted my teeth and pulled myself together as I pushed off and ran toward the noise. I had heard other noises such as shouting of other people in panic as I ran through the halls, but I wasn't prepared to come out to this.

When I came to a stop, I caught site of Law fighting, running right into his Devil Fruit powers I lingered behind the open door. I watched as he fought against Tashigi... her body was cut in half by his Devil Fruit powers and she laid on the ground helpless. Many other Marines were dissasimbled by Law and crying out for help. This was ridiculous, what were they doing here on the island?

Smoker watched from afar as the fight carried on, but I knew it was only a matter of time before he would launch his own attack now that Tashigi was helpless. The stupid girl, she never was much use to Smoker. I watched, seeming to go unnoticed by the Marines and Law himself. Tashigi was no match for Law, it was stupid to even try at her skill level. Law was a well trained swordsman and no where on the lower level of Tashigi, herself.

"What a disgrace... to be cut down and still breathing," she gasped, laying useless on the snow covered ground. "If you're going to cut me, kill me Trafalgar!" she shouted, grabbing the man's attention. From what I could tell from his voice he was glaring toward the ignorant woman.

"And preforming such a trifle makes a swordsman? Remember this woman," he stated coldly as he approached her.

"Weaklings do not chose their deaths." I overhead Law say in that cold tone that he held.

"Bastard!" she screamed, swinging her sword only to have Law slice it in half. I closed my eyes, knowing full and well that she adored her swords and to have them cut in half, that was hitting below the belt on this.

"You'll never reach me with that sword." He raised his blade above his head and prepared to strike.

"But if you'd like, I can cut you up some more." I caught the fear in her eyes; the fear of death. The rest of the Marines behind the fallen women became pissed with Law, shouting at him to not take their Captain lightly and to not say such things to her. They fired their guns, bullets barreling toward him. But, Law seemed unamused by such a small attempt of attack.

The Marines went in panic as their bullets were suddenly hitting them in return. I watched as a sudden amount of fresh snow fell in front of Law and by the lack of the bullets, I could figure what happened.

"Those are your bullets. I switched them with the snow." he explained to the startled and wounded men. I frowned, honestly, just how stupid were these men to not know anything about one of their own War Lords. I closed my eyes, surely M-5 was smarter than this bunch of idiots? When I opened my eyes once again I watched as Law was preparing to attack Tashigi once again.

But, I didn't have time to waste as I caught site of an on coming attack. I flew out from behind the door and to Law's side where one of my blades were drawn and came in contact with other that had launched the attack, while I have already drawn my other blade prior and stopped Law's attack from hitting me in return.

"E-Emma!?" Smoker was taken back as I blocked his attack from hitting Law's sword. I narrowed my eyes and it seemed that the whole area went silent. Tashigi laid beneath Smoker as she looked up with an expression that was unmatched by anyone else. Smoker, well, his was beyond shocked but then again it had been two years since I had last seen the man.

"Hello Smoker." I greeted the shocked man. He stood there for a split second before his teeth nearly bit off the cigar that rested in his mouth. I could feel Law's glare from behind me, he never did enjoy it when I tended to show off.

"Sorry about the unexpected interruption from me... but something felt a bit _out of place_ so I had to come and check things out for myself." I explained causing Law to take the weight off of my sword. Nearly seconds latter Smoker used his Devil Fruit powers and removed himself from in front of me but leaving his blade there to hold me back and instead he appeared behind Law and with an angry expression, he gave an equally angry attack to the man behind me.

He had grabbed Law's neck from behind and threw him to the ground. Smoker took his blade and pushed me away, causing a growl to slip from my lips. Frustration quickly entered my being as I watched as Smoker was preparing to ram the Sea Stone tip of his blade into Law's face.

"That's Sea Stone Prism, Law!" I informed the man, causing him to disappear from beneath Smoker and end up behind the man, swinging his blade down on Smoker's back.

"I had a feeling that's what it was, I had the same unease with Emma's blades as well." Law informed us all as he swung on Smoker, only to have the man block his attack. The backlash had caused Law to cut the ship that hovered above the other Marines in half, causing it to come crashing down as Law could no longer focus his energy or attention of the object. The Marines screamed as they scrambled to get out of harms way of the falling ship.

I watched as a Marine ran up next to me to pick up Tashigi's body parts and then took off with her. They ran for as far as they could in order to try to escape Law's operating room, but I knew better than to try to run. I had seen this before and so I staid, but I kept my distance.

"You idiots!" I called out to them, causing them to stop and turn to me. The fight between Law and Smoker raged on behind me as I casually walked up toward them. They all started to panic as they didn't know who I was... everyone but Tashigi.

"E-Emma-san! W-Why are you here with Trafalgar!?" She demanded to know. The other Marines looked to their Captain confused and scared, holding up their swords at me as I made my way closer to them.

"I don't attack the weak." I stated, putting away my swords to show them that I did indeed mean no harm to them. Even though I was a pirate now, it was true, I did not just randomly attack the weak for no reason. Nobody had made a move to attack me yet, so why even bother?

"I am here with him because he is my captain. Honestly, Tashigi, do you not read any of the reports?"

"I-I read the one where you had been deemed dead at the hands of the Fleet Admiral!" I narrowed my eyes. Akainu was indeed the newly founded Fleet Admiral, he had been since the day at Marine Ford. I had heard that Sengoku had been informed that I had died and was unable to continue on being in charge. He left the Navy and I hadn't heard news of him since. Up until a year and a half ago everyone thought that I had indeed died at least until I had shown myself at a War Lord's meeting as I had accompanied Law there so he could inform the Navy of who was on his crew and therefor was protected from being hunted down like dogs.

I clenched my teeth as the pain suddenly filled my chest again. I gasped, wondering why it felt like my heart was literally about ready to burst from my chest. Everyone watched me confused, Tashigi yelled at me, asking what was wrong. I shook my head my lips making a line as I glared toward the men.

"Battle wounds. It's nothing." I chuckled deeply although the pain continued. I glanced over to see Law and Smoker going at it head to head. I took a deep breath and wondered why they were here.

"What caused you to come here in the first place? This island is off limits to everyone." I informed them, wondering how they even got through the sea of fire and the field of lighting.

"We heard a distress call coming from the island. Our men were being attack by a swordsman." Tashigi informed me so ignorantly, didn't she know that she was suppose to keep her mouth shut to the enemy? I rolled my eyes, but at the same time wondered... who was the swordsman that was attacking random Marines? It hadn't been Law and I, the only person we had attacked was that annoy asshole from earlier and Law merely severed his head.

"Tell me Tashigi," I stated, crossing my arms over my chest as I took a deep breath still trying to calm the pain within me. "Is there anyone else here on the island that you're aware of?" I didn't see her expression, but I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was just as confused as I was when she spoke.

"The Straw Hats are also here on the island." I closed my eyes, so it was true, my observation Haki wasn't wrong after all... Luffy was indeed here.


End file.
